¿Dónde está?
by Another-mind
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha después de varios meses y se encuentra con algo increíble ¡Su mas preciado tesoro ha desaparecido! Sakura es la principal sospechosa en el asunto ¿A donde lo llevará el interrogatorio? ¿Sasuke recuperará lo que le pertenece?


**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?**

* * *

Se sentía inquieto ¿Cómo pasó esto?

¡Y justo a él! Sasuke Uchiha uno de los mejores ninja de Konoha.

Volvió a la aldea después de varios meses, se sentía agotado. Al llegar a su casa, la encontró vacía, pero nada lo preparó para tal impacto. No se sentía así desde que descubrió la razón por la que masacraron a su clan.

Su tesoro más valioso había desaparecido.

Lo buscó por toda la casa pero nada. Frustrado se sentó en el sofá desarmando su cabeza intentando dar con el paradero de su preciado tesoro, el sonido de la puerta lo sobresaltó, Sakura llegaba del hospital. Ella lo recibió con su acostumbrado sonrojo y un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que su mujer o su hija estaban involucradas en la desaparición de su tesoro.

–Siéntate, tenemos que hablar. –dijo señalando el sofá. Era hora de pedir explicaciones.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió mirándolo extrañado, pero eso no era suficiente para probar su inocencia pensó Sasuke, él conocía de primera mano lo manipuladora que podía ser a veces.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó la mujer preocupada al ver que su esposo no emitía palabra, no es que él fuera muy conversador tampoco, pensó.

–Tú sabes lo que pasa. –dijo Sasuke acusadoramente.

A la cabeza de Sakura vinieron tres cosas por la que Sasuke le podía estar reclamando y solo una de ellas era tan grave como para que él mostrara esa actitud. –Oh– dijo con entendimiento. –No te estoy siendo infiel si es lo que te preocupa.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto exaltado por la inesperada confesión de Sakura.

–Te quiero lo suficiente para aguantar tus largas ausencias y sinceramente, cuando vienes me dejas bastante satisfecha asique no debo buscar nada con nadie más… incluso si lo intentara Sarada no lo permitiría. –relató despreocupada.

Definitivamente ese discurso no era lo que Sasuke esperaba, solo atinó a mirarla confundido pensando en todo lo que ella dijo ¿acaso alguna vez consideró serle infiel?

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su esposo y su evidente silencio Sakura comprendió que ese no era el tema que él quería tratar. – ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa Sasuke-kun?

Él exhaló un largo suspiro. –Ha desaparecido algo muy importante de esta casa Sakura, y sé que tu estas implicada en el asunto.

– ¿Qué cosa falta? –dijo dudosa su esposa.

– Tú sabes.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Sakura por qué lo hiciste?

Ella se hizo la desentendida – ¿Qué hice?

Sasuke frunció el ceño –Robaste. –señaló molesto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y cambió su expresión a una terca –Yo no robé nada.

– ¿Entonces por qué mi preciada posesión no está?

Ella levantó una ceja divertida –Pensé que yo era tu preciada posesión Sasuke-kun.

–No me cambies de tema… dime donde la dejaste. –expresó perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura bufó. _Ah_ a esa maldita se le estaba pegando sus gestos.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura? Sabes que lo que tomaste es algo importante para mí.

Rodó los ojos. –¿Es en serio Sasuke?

–Sí, hablo en serio. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

–Tch. No nos vemos desde hace meses y lo único que te importa es esa estúpida basura? – dijo acusadoramente. –Eres un idiota Sasuke.

Sakura se levantó enojada, pero antes que lograra escapar Sasuke la tomó del brazo.

–Suéltame.

–Me estás cabreando. –dijo el pelinegro exasperado.

– ¿Y que me harás? –preguntó enojada.

–Esto…– dijo a la vez que le tomaba el rostro y la besaba apasionadamente. Sakura se dejó llevar, extrañaba mucho el calor de su esposo, pero este tenía otros planes. Una vez que tuvo a su mujer calmada, se separó lentamente y susurró contra sus labios. – ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

Esa pregunta sacó a Sakura de su trance pasional y ceñuda respondió –Que buena forma de arruinar el momento.

–Vamos Sakura, solo debes confesar donde la dejaste y todo se solucionará. –dijo Sasuke conciliadoramente.

Lo cierto es que Sakura no quería contarle que había pasado con su "_tesoro_" -como él le llamaba-, no es que tuviera miedo del Uchiha, es solo que cuando éste se enojaba se ponía insoportable.

En su cabeza elaboró un plan cien por ciento efectivo para distraer a un Sasuke, era infalible. Sonrió internamente, distraer a Sasuke era igual a sexo caliente que resultaba con una Sakura satisfecha. Ambos salían ganando.

Contempló los ojos de su esposo de una forma seductora, éste solo atinó a pasar saliva sabiendo lo que significaba esa mirada.

–Sasuke-kun –pronunció melosa. –¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que Sarada-chan no está en casa? –dijo pegándose al cuerpo de su esposo.

Sasuke solo cerró sus ojos intentando no caer. –No intentes distraerme Sakura.

–Vamos Sasuke, hace tiempo no vienes a casa... ¿Sabes que me toco todas las noches pensando en ti? –Dijo pasando la lengua por el labio inferior del hombre.

Al percibir el tibio contacto Sasuke abrió los ojos, la sonrisa seductora de la pelirrosa lo invitaba a seguir sus deseos carnales, pero debía mantenerse firme.

Sasuke se contenía, _tendré que dar un paso más fuerte_, pensó la ninja. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su marido, sobando lentamente, él solo sintió como cada vez le apretaban más los pantalones. Suspiró.

–Sabes Sakura, tus formas de distraerme están mejorando, pero no lo haremos hasta que me respondas.

Al ver la determinación en el rostro de Sasuke, supo que su plan no saldría como esperaba, asique optó por la opción dos, sincerarse. –Bien, si quieres saberlo te lo diré. –dijo alejándose un poco. –Se murió.

– ¿Qué? –gritó exaltado.

–Sí, un día tuve una jornada larga, cuando llegué a casa olvidé regarla y luego se secó. –dijo simplemente.

–Lo único que te había pedido es que la sacaras a veces al sol y la regaras Sakura, solo eso. –dijo decepcionado.

– ¿Y para que querías una planta de tomates de todas formas? Puedes comprarlos en cualquier verdulería.

–Los tomates seguro saben mejor si son cultivados por un Uchiha –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Además no creo que se secó solo porque olvidaste regarla un día ¿Sabes que las plantas sienten cuando no las quieren?

–No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto.

–Aoda no se quejaba por cuidarla por mí.

– ¡Por qué es tu maldita invocación!–gritó la pelirrosa perdiendo la paciencia.

–Sakura cálmate.

–No voy a calmarme, llegas a casa después de meses y lo primero que haces es preguntar por esa estúpida planta ¡Ni siquiera por tu propia hija!

–Sakura respira. –trató Sasuke sin acercarse mucho.

–No vas a decirme que hacer. Ino estaba por conseguirme una para reemplazar la que se dañó, pero ¿sabes qué? Vete pídesela a tu maldita serpiente.

– ¿Terminaste? –preguntó Sasuke ni un poco cohibido por los gritos de su esposa.

–Hmp. –bufó la pelirrosa. –Vete.

–Sakura no seas exagerada.

–Tú eres el exagerado, haciendo un maldito escándalo por nada.

–Pero su fuiste tú la que se negó a explicarlo desde un principio, esto pudo haber terminado mucho antes.

–No te lo dije porque siempre te pones todo emo y sensible, quien sabe que venganza ibas a planear. –dijo pinchando justo en la mancha negra de su adolescencia.

Sasuke la miró enojado, se suponía que nadie tocaba el tema de su pasado –Repítelo de nuevo Sakura.

Sin embargo la médico estaba demasiado enojada como para echarse atrás. –Dije que te pones todo emo y sensible.

Las emociones de Sasuke se batían a duelo internamente, por un lado quería hacerse el ofendido e irse para que Sakura escarmiente y por otro lado, ver a su esposa enojada le excitaba, no siempre ella se mostraba tan mandona.

Una pudo más y decidió ser quien cediera esta vez. Tomó el rostro de Sakura y la besó, al principio esta puso un poco de resistencia pero no pudo más, extrañaba la presencia de su esposo, era un beso hambriento, necesitado. Fueron retrocediendo hasta que cayeron en el sofá. Las caricias eran cada vez más calientes y la ropa comenzó a sobrar.

–Móntame Sakura–pidió el Uchiha con voz ronca.

Y entre gemidos y suspiros ambos culminaron su pasional reencuentro. Sakura apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sasuke intentando calmar su respiración, ambos cansados y satisfechos, éste rodeó la cintura de su mujer con su único brazo.

– ¿Le pedirás a Ino que consiga una nueva planta?

– Si te pagaran cada vez que arruinas el momento viviríamos en una mansión. –dijo rodando los ojos.

– ¿Que estás queriendo decir?

–Que si sigues preguntando por los tomates dormirás afuera.

–Ah Sakura, ¿Que haré contigo? – Suspiró – ¿A qué hora llega Sarada?

–Vendrá mañana, salió de misión a una aldea cercana ¿por?

–Por qué tendré que castigar tu insolencia Sakura. – pronunció mientras la besaba y empezaban otra ronda nuevamente.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado...**

**¿Sugerencias?¿Plantas de tomate? No dudes en hacérmelo saber. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
